Urges on a Stormy Night
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: HaruOC ::FLUFF:: It seriously couldn't get worse for Haruhi Fujioka. Not only is it raining cats and dogs outside, but a shy 1st year, who is making our heroine feel all strange is now stuck in her apartment with her! What next? ::R&R PLEASE::


Kat::pretty much moping in a corner::

Eve: -- Well apparently Kat's friend Andy decided to dare her to write a shojo-ai story with one of her own OCs and one of her favorite characters, Haruhi from Ouran.

Kat: Does this make me a traitor::is a Tamaki/Haruhi shipper::

Angela::pats Kat, sweatdropping::

Eve: And her reward for her labor? A freaking plushie. God, I was created by a psycho…

Disclaimer: Kat does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, which is owned by Bisco Hatori nor the characters (except Nina) in this story.

Warnings: OOCness on Haruhi's part, shojo-ai, and just plain insanity.

**Story Title: Urges on a Stormy Night (….I couldn't think of anything better.)**

A sigh.

'How did I get myself into this?' Haruhi thought as she dried her boyish looking brown hair in her small room, rubbing the rather old towel through her wet locks. The soft patting...no..HARD rapping of the rain against the window made her wince a couple times, praying to any god in the sky there would be NO thunder.

….. If there was...

'I shouldn't be thinking of that..' Haruhi sighed as she took the towel, wrapped it around her arm and slipped out of the room. She had another thing to worry about then her silly fear...

"You alright in the bathroom, Mizuno-san?" Haruhi called from her small bathroom to her unexpected guest.

Nina Mizuno. Possibly the SHYEST girl Haruhi has ever seen.

The girl barely talked to begin with, and when she did it was when her loud and annoying friend Hinageshi Munokachi was making her talk. She seemed to get average grades, but was a bit bad at math.

...Okay, scratch that.

She SUCKED at it.

According to what Renge had said, Hinageshi, who sat next to Nina in their Geometry class, had to help her 8 times in 10 minutes (Renge who was with them was keeping count for some reason Haruhi herself would never know.). And the other thing and Haruhi even knew this, since it was so obvious it wasn't even funny...

Nina was simply and hopelessly crushing on Haruhi. BAD.

No one was THAT shy, and judging by the hints of 'blushing every single time Nina was in Haruhi's presence and practically averting her eyes so she wouldn't look into Haruhi's', it wasn't rocket science to come up with the obvious conclusion.

"Y-Yes, Haruhi-kun..." a small and high pitched voice said, muffled by the bathroom door. Haruhi sighed.

"Alright, there's some spare clothes outside the bathroom door. I won't look." she said as she went back into the small living room area to start a fireplace.

She knew Nina thought Haruhi was a boy, and would guess that if Nina knew Haruhi was a girl, that meek girl's heart would be totally broken, and Haruhi would hate that. Not that the two were friends, but she didn't seem like the typical rich spoiled brat of a girl from what she heard, and after getting to know her from small words and body language, found her very sweet and loving, but was easy to break, like glass.

She also found the younger girl, and she hoped the host club didn't know this, especially Kyouya (He would definitely use this to his advantage if he knew), fairly attractive in ways, with her soft light brown hair and those large kind gray eyes..

'What...What was I just thinking?' Haruhi held her head and made a moaning sound, just HOW did she get into this mess with Nina Mizuno in her house? She thought back to earlier on….

"Haruhi-kun!! Haruhi-kun!!" Renge called (almost shrieked) to the boyish looking girl, who was sitting with two of her customers and fangirls.

"Hm...Oh, Renge-chan..." Haruhi said softly, trying not to sweatdrop, wasn't Renge supposed to be back in France like 3 months ago?

"I want you to meet someone!!" Renge chirped, adding in a 'You're as cute as usual'. Haruhi blinked.

"Someone...?" she asked.

"HEY, THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE STANDING HERE, TWO!!!" a voice literally hollered as two girls ran over behind Renge. 

_The one who yelled looked like she stepped out of the punk age, her hair dyed and in two messy buns, her brown eyes looking at Renge with fury. She wore a diamond choker around her neck, signalling to Haruhi that the girl had to be of a upper class. Next to her seemed to almost be Renge's emo twin, her light brown hair cascading over her shoulders, her gray eyes downcast. Unlike Renge, her hair was held in a very pretty and probably expensive barrette, not a ribbon.  
_

_"They just came today from Lobelia Academy!" Renge grinned, and somewhere in that room, Tamaki cringed at the word 'Lobelia'. ((o.o IF I GOT THE NAME WRONG OF THAT ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL PLEASE TELL MEH.)) _

"Ugh, hated that place. Girls hitting on you, one trying to rape you, gah, it was like a deranged version of Strawberry Panic." the punkish girl growled, and the more quiet Renge clone looked down, silent as can be. ((NO OFFENSE TO ANY STRAWBERRY PANIC LOVERS!! I think that show is cute.))

Renge sweatdropped before introducing them. "This is Hinageshi, a 2nd year from Lobelia Academy, and close friend of the wonderful twins Hikaru and Kaoru!" Renge grinned, pointing at the punkish girl.

"Yeah, if you call us fighting or me being molested 'close'...you know what, scratch that. The only closeness we have is that our Moms know each other and when I would come over, they would play pranks on me." Hinageshi hissed, growling at Hikaru, who was giving her a 'You know you love it' look. Renge then pushed the quiet girl in front of her. 

_"And THIS is part of my family! Nina Mizuno, my step cousin! She's a first year at Lobelia Academy!" she smiled, happily hugging Nina, who blushed a little in possibly embarrassment. Haruhi stared at Nina softly, before lightly touching her wrist. _

"Hey, you don't need to be so frightened, everyone's really nice here. And I bet you're cuter when you smile." she said in her naturally _flirty__ voice. Nina's eyes widened and the blush deepened on her cheeks. _

_Renge gave an 'Oh you're so lucky' pouting glare at Nina, before smiling at Haruhi. "So, may we join you in the meantime?? There's only 15 minutes left in the club." she said, blushing. Haruhi smiled. "Sure. Okay."_

Later on, as most of the customers began leaving since they needed to get home at some point, Haruhi sighed as she got up and prepared to leave, hearing there might be rain, and, possibly (and she prayed it was only a possibility) thunder. A shiver went down her spine thinking of that loud and horrible noise as she bent down to pick up her belongings and put them into her back. 

_She looked up slightly to see Hikaru and Kaoru leaving, dragging a screaming Hinageshi out with them, mumbling something about their parents getting together tonight. She sweat dropped, pitying the tomboy. She got up and left with Tamaki, who was talking to her about how he wants her, his daughter, to wear more cute things for the host club or something like that. _

_After a few minutes they finally got out of the huge palace of a school. But, as soon as they stepped out those doors…. _

BAM

Rain began showering upon them. 

_Haruhi immediately reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella, Tamaki throwing his school bag over his head as a shield from the rain. He then began to run BACK into the school to call his__cell to get a limo, asking (well more like begging) for Haruhi to join him. _

"I'll be fine, Tamaki-Sempai. My house isn't that far. I also can take a bus." Haruhi called back, and she turned around and began walking. 

_Her eyes then widened softly, and saw that quiet girl, Mizuno-san, shivering and trying to shield herself from the rain. Her uniform dress was completely soaked, as was her hair, the wet locks plastering onto her pale face. _

_Haruhi ran over to Nina and tapped on her shoulder softly, and the__girl meeped in surprise, looking at Haruhi softly. _

"Hey...you alright...?" Haruhi asked softly. Nina lightly looked down, and silently shook her head. Haruhi bit her lip; it seemed this girl wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"...Is someone going to pick you up?" Haruhi asked in a gentle tone to her, and Nina silently reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone as a response. 

_The batteries are dead.. _

"Oh...what about Renge? Couldn't she have called someone?" Haruhi asked.

"...S-She left before me..." 

_Haruhi blinked, Mizuno-san spoke. Her voice was very light and almost high pitched, like a little bell ringing slightly. _

"Oh...um..." Haruhi thought for a second on what to do, she couldn't just leave the poor girl. That was like a sin against nature, the shy little thing shivering like that. She sighed, seeing only one option.

"I...guess until your cell phone is charged...you can come with me to my apartment.." she said in almost a defeated tone. Nina blinked.

"O-Oh no...I-I shouldn't impose, Haruhi-kun..." she said softly, shaking her hands in a negative way, and Haruhi shook her head.

"No...No I insist." she reassured, dreading the words that came out of her mouth. 

End Flashback

So now here they were, a girl disguising herself as a boy and a shy and meek girl who was probably right now putting on Haruhi's clothes in the small closet sized bathroom.

Great…..

Just great…

Haruhi sighed as she lit the fireplace (Which Tamaki and the other members got her for a birthday present, much to her surprise and her father's annoyance) with a match, almost smiling contently when she felt the fire slowly blanket over the firewood and produce a nice warm atmosphere through the small cold 2 roomed apartment.

"H-Haruhi-kun…I-I finished changing…" Haruhi heard the shaking voice whisper as the bathroom door closed behind Nina, who was now in one of Haruhi's old baggy blue shirts and wrinkly baggy sweatpants. And while one would think these were pjs, Haruhi would actually wear them out.

But of course EVERYTHING looked cute on her in the boy's minds…

"Okay, good. Where did you put your uniform?" Haruhi asked. She herself was now wearing simply a blue t-shirt and black shorts, and had hung up her soaked uniform near the kitchen.

"O-Oh…I-I had hung it up in the bathroom…" Nina replied shyly, and it made Haruhi almost, ALMOST, turn red from how INNOCENT and NAÏVE this girl was.

'And people say I'm innocent…' Haruhi thought with a slight sweatdrop, she was a pervert (Not literally, but you know what I mean) compared to this little creature who couldn't even glance at someone without looking away beet red in the face.

"Oh…that's fine then.." Haruhi replied to her, looking away and distracting herself with the warm fireplace.

That of course failed when Nina walked right up to her and sat beside her, their bodies only centimeters apart. Now it wasn't just hard for Haruhi to keep herself from looking at Nina.

It was nearly IMPOSSIBLE.

"S-So um…would you like anything to drink?" Haruhi asked after a few minutes, just to start conversation.

"U-Um…y-yes, if it's..um..not too much trouble for you…" Nina stammered, looking down shyly. Haruhi felt a shiver go down her spine at those little stammers coming from the girl, not knowing what those were and why they came.

"I'll…I'll make some tea then…" Haruhi decided, practically jumping from her seat on the floor and going to the small kitchen to boil the water.

Once there, she sighed as she got out two mugs and put the tea bags into them, setting the kettle onto the stove to boil the water.

Just what was WRONG with her!? She never, EVER felt like THIS before, especially for another girl, and a girl she just met even! I mean, she would understand if she felt like this for Tamaki or someone from the host club! Heck, if she even felt this for Nekozawa she would somewhat get it, despite how dense she was. But no, she feels it for some girl who she met like, an hour ago!

'It's like one of Renge-chan's fanfictions…but then me and Mizuno-san would be guys.' Haruhi thought with a twitch as she heard the kettle start to squeal, signaling that the water was done boiling. Haruhi then carefully picked up the scalding hot kettle and poured the boiling water into each mug, then waited until the tea herbs made their effect.

"Mizuno-san, do you like milk in your tea?" Haruhi called out, and she got a very faint reply of 'yes'.

'Her voice is just…so sweet and innocent…so cute-OKAY WHAT THE HELL.' Haruhi really had an urge to grab a frying pan and smack herself in the head with it, just to get these..sick things out of her mind.

'I bet those twins would love this….' She thought with a sweatdrop, imagining the doppelgangers laughing hysterically as Haruhi literally fought with her what she believed to be very twisted mind.

_Come on, she is very cute…_

'No!! She's a girl!! And I barely know her!!'

_So? Does knowing each other really matter when you want said person?_

'YES! OF COURSE IT MATTERS...Hey, why am I even fighting with my mind?'

_Don't ask me, crazy lady._

Haruhi growled and almost pulled some of her hair out, nearly dropping the carton of 2 percent milk in her hand. She sighed and poured the milk into both of their mugs, then added a bit of sugar into each of their mugs…though Nina was already sweet enough..

'OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' She couldn't even pour some sugar into tea without being reminded of this girl!

"I'll be so glad when the rain is gone…then she can leave…" Haruhi sighed. She had nothing against Nina, but as long as this girl was in her presence, these thoughts about her would not stop. She quietly looked at the window outside, and almost said a bad word when she saw the rain coming down harder.

'If this keeps up…it won't be long until…' Haruhi began to think, when…

CRACK.

All the lights in the house went out in the house.

'We have a blackout…' Haruhi really had the urge to punch something now. A cry from somewhere gave Haruhi a guess that Nina wasn't expecting the power outage.

"Mizuno-san, where are you??" Haruhi called out, grabbing a flashlight from the cabinet and shining it around the dark apartment. No answer…

"How troublesome…" Haruhi muttered softly as she shined the light by the fireplace, and sweatdropped when Nina wasn't there. She walked around to the place where she slept and sighed when she saw a large lump under the blankets of her futon. "Mizuno-san…don't scare me like that and run off.." she said as she pulled the blankets off of the shivering bump, then blinked when she saw the clear streaks of tears down Nina's face.

"…Mizuno-san…" she whispered, kneeling down and looking at her. "…You're…afraid of the dark…aren't you…" A shaking nod and a choked sob answered her question.

"Oh Mizuno-san……here…" Haruhi handed her the flashlight after lifting the blanket up more, securing it into the girl's trembling hands. "Now you don't need to be afraid anymore." She said rather bluntly, which would make the other Host Club members if they were here face fault. But Nina shakily looked up and for the first time since they met, smiled shakily.

"T-Thank you…Haruhi-kun…." She whispered.

Haruhi was now thanking the gods that there was a blackout, else Nina would see how RED Haruhi's face was from that small smile and whisper. She then stood up in a fast pace and mumbled about how she should go get the tea before it gets cold and ran to the small kitchen. After testing her mug to see if it was still hot, which it was, she brought the mugs over to Nina, who was sitting by the fireplace again, the flames dancing in her gray eyes.

"Here…Mizuno-san…" Haruhi whispered, handing her the mug, hoping that there wasn't any remains of the blush on her face. Nina looked up at this and smiled that cute smile again. "Thank you…." She whispered, taking the mug and softly sipping into it.

"Sorry if the mug is chipped, I'm not exactly wealthy…" Haruhi mumbled, and Nina shakily shook her head.

"N-No…i-it's nice….I-I like your home..H-Haruhi-kun…it's simple and welcoming…" she replied softly, taking another light sip. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, then a soft, almost charming smile came off her lips.

"Thank you…that is very sweet of you…" she said softly, and Nina's face went as red as a octopus. "I-It's nothing, really!" she eeped out, and Haruhi almost chuckled softly at this, but in her mind….she was practically spazzzing.

'WHAT AM I DOING!?' she thought.

_Is it not obvious? You're flirting with her._

'NOT YOU AGAIN!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

_Awww, that's so mean Haruhi-KUN. Hmm…I wonder what our little friend will think when she sees some rather large hints that you're not who you say you are…_

'…Mizuno-san will not know that I'm a girl…how can she…?'

But she knew that was a lie. At one point in time, Haruhi knew that Nina WOULD find out her dirty little secret, and would either accept it or think Haruhi was a horrible person and never talk to her again.

Either way it didn't make Haruhi feel much better.

"H-Haruhi-kun...?" Nina's small voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "Hm? What is it Mizuno-san...?" she asked in a sigh, she was tired and just wanted to take a nap or something.

Something to clear her mind...

"I-I think your ceiling is leaking..." the girl stuttered, pointing up. Sure enough, a large puddle like substance was soaking an area in the ceiling.

'CRAP' was the only word that appealed to Haruhi at this moment. 'The landlady said she would get someone to fix the roof!' she thought with a sweatdrop as she jumped up.

"N-Nina-chan, you stay here as I try to find a bucket!" she said to the girl as she headed to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Nina's voice:

"Y-You said my name…." she whispered in a squeak, blushing red in the face. Haruhi turned slightly and Nina blushed harder, seeing the visible pink on Haruhi's cheeks.

"Y-Yeah…..you don't mind…do you?" she asked, and Nina shook her head. "…N-No…of course not…." She replied softly, and Haruhi smiled slightly and turned back around. For some reason, some strange tingling reason, Nina got up and wanted to help with whatever Haruhi was doing.

"H-Haruhi-kun, wai-" she started to cry out, then squeaked when she slipped on something on the floor. Haruhi blinked and began to turn, only to yelp out when Nina came crashing into her arms, sending them straight to the floor. They tumbled for a second, before both of them stopped in front of the apartment door.

"O-Ow…"

"Ouch…what just…" Haruhi mumbled, then her eyes widened when she realized that she and Nina, who was also wide eyed, were staring at each other, their faces only inches apart. And during the time they were tumbling, Nina somehow came out on bottom, Haruhi on top. Nina's soft light brown hair ends gently brushed over Haruhi's cheek, making a slight blush go on her cheeks, though it was very slight. Nina's face was practically burning up, her body shaking.

And then…it happened. For some strange overpowering emotion came over Haruhi, a feeling in which her mind was screaming at her not to listen…

She wanted to kiss Nina.

She didn't know WHY she did, or why she was even thinking this. Also at this second, the rain was starting to become a light pat, signaling the storm was about to be over, but at this moment…Haruhi didn't seem to care.

"H-Haruhi-kun, I-I'm so sorry, I—" Nina started to stutter out, before her eyes widened when Haruhi's lips brushed over hers for one slight millisecond. It was barely even a kiss, but to Nina, it was like a passionate romantic kiss full of passionate...passion or something like that.

Haruhi didn't know what came over her when she brushed her lips over Nina's, but all she knew was that….it felt good…and she wanted more.

"Nina-chan…." She whispered softly, her eyes lidding slightly and moving closer.

"H-Haruhi-kun…" Nina shakily whispered back, and she began to move closer as well…

It was at this exact moment that the door was forced open, and a familiar crossdresser came crashing through the door. "HARUHI-CHAN, YOUR PAPA IS HER-" he began to yell, but then got a blank look at the sight that was before him, which was this:

By the way they were positioned, it looked at if Haruhi was pinning Nina down to the ground, their bodies pushed together. By the time Ranka had rushed into the house, Haruhi was already kissing Nina again, hands inside her light brown locks, which of course stopped when Haruhi heard the 'intruder' come into her house. Haruhi had a blank look on her face as well, and Nina looked as if she was going to cry.

The silence continued for about another second……

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRRUUUHHHHHIIII!!!!"

And Haruhi knew she had a lot to explain that day…

THE END.

Kat: Ugh, it's done. ::slams head on desk::

Eve: Damn Kat, all this for a plushie?

Kat: A shuichi plushie mind you.

Angela::sighs ::Well, if you people want to, read and review. No flames as usual, criticism is okay though.


End file.
